<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ayuda encontrar fic by Licatz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978180">Ayuda encontrar fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licatz/pseuds/Licatz'>Licatz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licatz/pseuds/Licatz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayuda, alguien que conozca está historia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ayuda encontrar fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola, tengo días queriendo leer una historia que me gustó, pero no he logrado encontrarla.<br/>
La historia trata sobre Steve y Tony siendo pareja, Peter hijo de Tony, la mamá era una doctora o algo así, se creía que estaba muerta.<br/>
Aparece una especie de monstruo gelatinoso negro?<br/>
Se mete dentro de peter y lo obliga a matar personas para alimentarse, Steve toma el lugar de Peter y termina muriendo al final en una explosión.<br/>
A alguien le suena la historia?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>